Zane's Life Journal
by Manders30003
Summary: This is a journal that Zane wrote during the book "Pretties". It tells the story from his point of view in 3 seperate journal entries. Also, wrote this a long time ago, but wanted to post it and see what you guys thought.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own this story.

Zane's Life Journal

6/10/3005

Dear Journal,

Today I met a girl named Tally Youngblood, and she really wants to be in my group called the Crims. I'm thinking about letting her in, because she really does still think like an ugly. I hung out with her for a couple of hours and she said that she wants to escape Pretty Town and go back to who she used to be. I'm going to hang out with her more. I think I might have a plan to escape with her. I told her about how I too, was suppose to escape with David but I chickened out. She opened up and told me that she saw an old friend from the smoke named Croy today. He gave her a piece of paper directing her to the Valentino mansion, room 317. I went with Tally to the mansion, and soon realized the only way in was through the top. We jumped on our hover boards and began our journey to the very top. When we reached the top, there was a little metal door, but it was locked. Tally then said that she had an idea on where to find the key. She said there was a test we had to past in order to retrieve the key, and the test was climbing the Transmission Tower. The reason we had to climb was because the height was too great and there were no magnetic fields to hold up our hover boards, plus it was a good way to keep both of us bubbly. The Transmission Tower was the tallest tower in Pretty Town, and when we reached the top we snagged the key. We backtracked all the way down to the Valentino Mansion, and opened the metal door to get in. Inside was abandoned, and smelled old. We looked for room 317, but we couldn't find it. Then Tally noticed that there was an elevator in between rooms 315 and 319. We noticed the elevator was locked, but solved it by using the key again to open it. Once it opened we noticed there was another room, my guess was that it was room 317. I stepped out and looked back noticing Tally still in the elevator standing there. I went back in and saw that she had a letter and two pills in her hand. She had a blank stare and numb facial expression. I asked her who the letter was from and she said it was from herself from before she turned pretty. I asked her what the letter said, and she said it was an agreement she made to take the two pills once she was pretty so she could be cured. She said it was the only reason she became a pretty. In the next few minutes we heard hover cars pass over and knew right away it was Special Circumstances. Someone must have seen us climbing the Transmission Tower and reported us to the Specials. In the mist of this all happening, Tally was standing there saying she couldn't take the pills. I had to fix this, and get us out of here in time so I offered to take one of them. She said it was impossible, that it wouldn't work because you need both. The distress in her voice was pulling at my heart. We were running out of time and needed to make a decision. Tally was then telling me how scared she was, since the Specials were coming. I really like her, and I couldn't let another moment go by of her being scared, so the only way I thought to calm her down was to kiss her. A moment later our lips connected, she didn't push me away, but we were still kissing when the Specials walked in. After that everything went black. I would right more but since the blackout I can't seem to remember much lately. I hope more will come to me over time.

- Zane


	2. Chapter 2

7/15/3005

Dear journal,

It's been awhile since I wrote in this. That's because it's been about a month since I took the pills with Tally and also since I blacked out. When I woke up I was in the hospital and all I could see was Tally standing in front of me. I felt something heavy on my wrist, which made me look to my hand. I saw that there was a metal bracelet but there was no way I was just going to cut it off. It didn't slip off over my hand either. It was able to track us and listen to every word that left our mouths. This made talking difficult between Tally, and me so we would wrap two pairs of scarves over them so they couldn't hear us. Although, we still had to whisper and be quite. They clearly put these hideous things on us after they caught us at the top of the tower. We left the hospital and made a plan to prove to the smokies that the pills had worked. This way we could leave Pretty Town forever and join The Smoke.

Once at the ice rink I told my friend Paris to pour a bottle of vodka in the middle of the rink, where the magnetic field was weakest. This would make the ice thaw and crack under the pressure of all the people skating, but it was safe because everyone who would skate needed a bungee jacket. Once this happened everyone would bungee into the air, it was a very bubbly-making experience. The plan was a success and everyone was talking about it, so we decided to have a party. During the party I began to have another headache. Sometimes these headaches would last anywhere from a few minutes to hours. Tally noticed and helped me back to my room; I told her I was fine, although she clearly didn't believe me. I was worried about these headaches but I didn't want her to know that. She told me she'd let everyone know I had a little too much to drink. I gave her a kiss, taking in her scent, and went into my room to sleep. The next day we were in my room making stupid conversation, because we couldn't talk about anything we wanted with the smart walls that were in my room. We were only stuck inside due to the bad weather we've been having lately like rain, and probably snow soon.

I've been starving myself with Tally, so that hopefully our wrists would get small enough so we could slip the bracelets off. Just then there was a ping at the door, but I couldn't find out who it was since the person on the other side wasn't wearing their interface ring. When I opened the door it was my friend Fausto. He invited us for a hover board riding session and gave us our crash bracelets and belly sensors. While we were out Tally said she might be able to slip the bracelet off if it got wet, but I told her the cold would only make the metal shrink. She then asked if really hot temperatures would make the metal stretch, but I told her it would have to be really hot to work. Just then we saw uglies out and about. We went to go talk to them, and they spoke of seeing camps out in the forest, and that they saw crims out in Cleopatra Park. This made us fall silent, since Tally told them to stay low because they just did that big prank. I told them to let us know if they find anything else out, and if they do to hide the information under a nearby recycling bin.

Tally and I hovered away and she seemed upset so I asked her what was wrong. She then told me everything that had happened. She told me about the fight with Shay, and how she was mad because Tally split it with me and not her, and how Dr. Cable offered her a deal the day I went home from the party because of my headaches. I was mad at first but not because of the Dr. Cable thing, but because she told Shay about the cure when I had asked her not too. Tally claims that Shay halfway figured it out, so she just told her anyway. I wasn't so mad now that I understood, but then Tally began to cry so I held her. I leaned in to give her the softest kiss I could and she began to calm down. I noticed Shay and about ten other crims were in the distance, so I told Tally to be quiet. Shay took off her coat, gloves and then something out of her pocket. Tally suggested we leave, but I acted like I didn't hear her. The item she held was a knife and then placed it on her forearm. She slid the knife across and then raised her arm, watching the blood trickle down. Tally said this must be a cure ritual for Shay, I went to respond but I couldn't breathe. My headache was overwhelming, and Tally was trying to call the hospital from her bracelet, but I stopped her. Tally then placed me on the hover board and while leaving the forest Shay saw us, but thankfully Tally got us out of there before she could do anything.

When we got to the hospital I stood up and punched an ambulance rack, so they could have something to look at while we were here. I told her how basically the doctors lectured me to eat more, and she told me the doctors were asking about her and Shay's relationship. I didn't want to think about that stuff anymore so I told Tally I had an idea on how to get the bracelets off. That night I told Tally and Fausto to meet me at the Shop Shed. The tools I had were one of the crushers, a bucket of ice, and my memory stick. I wanted to go through with it but Tally told me this plan wasn't good so Fausto said he'd do it for me. Right before Fausto pulled the trigger, Tally said she wanted to do it. I stuck my hand in the bucket of ice to make my body heat go away so that the crusher couldn't sense it and would still crush the bracelet off. I then had Fausto insert the memory stick so the teeth of the crusher would change and wouldn't crush my hand with the bracelet. Tally was hesitating, and refused to pull the trigger. Instead she ran over to a lady and then ran back saying we needed to get a hot air balloon. We were only going to get one by hijacking it.

We ran to the hot air balloon station and jumped into one with three other pretties in it. Tally begged for them not to tell anyone that we were doing this, and asked if we could borrow their hot air balloon. They agreed and left the balloon. Tally gave me a pair of heat resistant gloves that extended all the way to my elbow. We put our hands into the burner for a good minute and then took them out. Tally's bracelet flew off after tugging on it but mine didn't. I had to put mine back in, and we were running out of time so I began to panic. At the last moment I tugged really hard and it flew of. I was free! We had to escape and jump out of the balloon with our hover boards to break our fall. We were jumping right about the wild area, right before Pretty Town. When I was ready I stood on the edge of the hot air balloon basket and turned to Tally. I told her we were free and then I kissed her. My heart was pounding but I had to say it. I told her I loved her, she responded with "Oh. Me too." I laughed at her and jumped off. It was the most bubbly-making experience ever. When I landed I got another headache and had to rest. I found a cave and fell asleep, making me dream something very interesting. Well from now on it's just the wild, my dreams, and me!

- Zane


End file.
